Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{29}{5} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{29 \times 24}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{696}{25}$ $ = 27 \dfrac{21}{25}$